1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to identifiers and more particularly relates to generating unique identifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, unique identifiers are used in a variety of arrangements to help identify particular objects. A number of suppliers, such as, for example, wholesale retailers, use bar codes to track inventory, identify a usage of entities, and in devising marketing strategies and business analytics. In order to track each individual unit of a good, the individual unit needs to be uniquely identified. The identification is preferably within a same class of products, using some appropriate methodology. In the retail industry, as an example, there are various encoding schemes and standards to encode various objects with identifiers on bar codes, Radio Frequency Identifiers (RFID), and the like.
Unfortunately, counterfeiters try to identify patterns in the generation of unique identifiers in order to create counterfeit identifiers. It is therefore difficult to generate large numbers of unique identifiers quickly that are not easily anticipated.